The disclosed embodiments relate generally to social networking. More particularly, the disclosed embodiments relate to displaying related content within a content stream.
Computers and mobile devices, such as mobile phones, have become increasingly interconnected due to the widespread availability of wired and wireless connections to communications networks such as the Internet. This interconnectivity has enabled ways for people to communicate with people far and near and to maintain social and professional bonds.
A popular means of communication that takes advantage of the interconnectivity are web-based social network applications. In such social network applications, a user can post a variety of comments, from short messages or comments about his status or activities or just about anything, to photos and videos and articles of interest. Users can find other users that they know or with whom they share interests and become followers of each others' postings. As such, social network applications offer their users opportunities to communicate and connect with each other through their social bonds and/or common interests.